He's the best
by davidus
Summary: Oneshot. RyPay...well, a little. Depends on the view.


"It's just not fair" Sharpay yelled and stomped her foot childlike on the kitchenfloor.

Ryan stood on the other side of the counter, smirking slightly, but at all time making sure to be out of reach of Sharpays throwing skills. This girl could even turn sloppy spaghetti into a deadly weapon.

He glanced at his father, who had a worn-out look on his face, as he tried to reason with his daughter.

"The nightshifts are not becoming him very good" Ryan thought to himself. He then gave his attention to his sister again.

"Sharpay, princess…. we have talked about this" the tired looking man tried to convince her, "you had the car yesterday, today it's Ryan's turn".

"NOT FAIR" the angry girl screamed, not even trying to bring up a reasonable explanation for why Ryan shouldn't be allowed to drive her car today. Again she stomped her foot and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"C'mon, Shar, I already missed baseball practice last week; you had the car all the time. Besides, it's not like it's your car anyway. _I _have been the one to walk back home at Fridays the whole last year. Experiencing that just one single time won't hurt you".

He smirked again saying this, hoping to convince her giving her a reasonable explanation.

Sharpays sight was still plastered to the floor; she wouldn't acknowledge either of them in her current state. She was pissed and worse, she was stubborn. Not a good combination, Ryan would know.

"Why don't you just take the car and pick me up after practice" he finally suggested, "I could live with that".

"No way, I already told you, that I will spend the whole day at the new spa in town with my friends" Sharpay retorted with an annoyed look on her face.

"There are not even busses driving into our direction, let alone stopping anywhere near our home. It sucks to live in a rich neighborhood" she pouted and looked at her father pleadingly. "Dad, why can't the limo pick me up after school?" She sounded really desperate.

The old man eased his necktie a little bit with his forefinger and raised his cup filled with coffee to his mouth.

"Because we don't use it for something like that. It's a company vehicle. If that would come out…..these are exactly the type of things that can break your neck, you know" he stated with a haggard face.

"Give up, Shar" Ryan cut her attend off, to fuss again. "I won, the cars mine… now, want me to give you a ride to school?

He wasn't sure if his mockery wasn't a bit too much, but it didn't happen often, that he actually won any of their fights. He had to cherish that moment.

She breathed heavily while storming to her room to get her schoolbag (which looked more like a purse, if you asked Ryan).

After they both got in the car (Ryan was driving, as he was in charge of the car for the day), Sharpay refused to look at Ryan. She had wrapped a scarf around her neck and had buried half her face into it. She then starred out the side window.

"C'mon Shar, I'm really sorry" Ryan chuckled and gently stroked her left arm with his right hand.

He could hear her breathing stop for a second and felt her body stiffen, but maybe that was just his imagination. He had to watch the street after all.

"You still mad at me?" he asked a minute later, as they were waiting for a traffic light to turn green.

"I am not talking to you" he heard a muffled voice. He looked to his left and his eyes met hers, the rest of her face was completely covered by the scarf.

"But you are right now" he said smiling and slowly reached with his right hand for her face.

By tucking his pointer underneath her scarf, he gently exposed her cheeks and then her mouth.

She looked sad, yet still rebellious and cocky.

"I hope you have fun riding home today, because I'm not gonna wait 2 hours for you to finish training" she said, recovering at least part of her cockiness.

Again Ryan smiled at her. "Of course not, I bet you have a million things more worth your time to do." With that he gently caressed her check with his pointer.

Her expression changed quickly from sulky to bashful.

"Ryan, stop it. What if someone sees us" and she quickly scanned the other cars for possible schoolmates or acquaintances.

"I don't care" her brother said and continued drawing small circles on her cheek, "besides, I'm just trying to cheer up my huffy little sister".

When they arrived at school, Sharpay wasn't mad anymore. She could never stay mad at Ryan, he was the only goddamn reason she could smile every day.

At about 02.00 p.m. Sharpay's classes were over, as were Ryan's and he headed off to the baseball field.

"Great" Sharpay thought and made her way from the classroom to her locker. She wanted to unload as many books as possible so that she wouldn't have to carry them home. During the whole morning rain had announced itself by raising the humidity. And now it was pouring down like god herself was having a pool party (Yes, you heard right. Sharpay believed God was a Woman).

"Just great" the blonde drama-queen thought again as she reached her locker and opened the combination lock.

Just as she wanted to throw in a couple of useless algebra and history books she noticed a small folded paper at the bottom of her locker. Curiously she took it and as she unfolded it, a small item dropped out, falling on the floor making a metallic sound.

"What the" she wondered and read the words that were written on the paper.

The handwriting was familiar.

"Can't get you catch a cold now, can I?

I'm thinking of you,

Love, Ryan

PS: Be careful, the streets are slippery as hell"

Sharpays face lit up instantly and she reached down to the floor to pick up the car keys, which have been falling out of the folded paper.

"Ryan, you cruel bastard" she laughed to herself just to resist the tears that were forming in her eyes and made her way to the car.

On the playing field a young blonde boy stand in the pouring rain, his baseball bat tucked behind head, leaning to the right, then to the left, an unexplainable smile on his face.

"Yo Ryan, dude, the whole day you have this weird grin on your face. What's up with that?" one of his teammates finally asks, while stretching next to him.

"Nothing" the still smiling boy said and bend down to his feet a little further "nothing at all".


End file.
